


Tonks and Remus

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: well as you can see by the title, it's meant to be Remus and Tonks. Remus, however, got a mind of his own and refused to let me draw his head. It was evil. Ignore that fact that he also seems to be too muscled for how I pictured Remus and he has no scars. *ahem*ItisRemus.my drawings hate me. they really do. they refuse to let me finish so that they look the way I want!!!Anyway....give it some love. You know you want to.....<33





	Tonks and Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
